Miles Between Us
by Hells-angel8
Summary: One-shot. 2x1 The war has ended and Heero still hasn't told Duo how he feels about him. Will he let his chance slip away?


Miles Between Us  
  
  
  
The war has finally ended but what am I to do? I was made into the 'Perfect Solider,' made to fight this war. What's a soldier to do when there are no more wars to fight? There is no place for me in this world that has left me with nothing. I don't know how to live without something to fight for. I don't deserve to live.  
  
I look over at you, standing there a few feet from me, though it seems there are miles between us, you and me. So beautiful and carefree, war should never have touched you. Although if it wasn't for the war I would never have met you. Your expressive violet eyes, your silky long chestnut hair, a reminder for those you lost you once told me. How I wish I could run my fingers through those long long strands, but I never could. You were always to far to reach, though I never really tried.  
  
'Emotions are for the weak,' that's what J told me. Bury my emotion and I would be strong, nothing could touch me, sadly he was both right and wrong. I didn't show my feelings or let anyone know I had them, but that only seemed to hurt me more than any bullet or blade could.  
  
When you were captured, I thought I would die, my heart screamed to save you, my mission was to destroy you. I rescued you. I let you live, I knew why, but I never told you. I felt so lost when you weren't around. How could I let the take you from me? But I did and fixed my mistake though you thought I just stuck to some plan. How could I tell you it was my plan alone?  
  
Now the war is over and Relena is giving a speech on how we must all work together and retain the peace. I hear none of it. My attention is drawn to you, talking to Quatre and making him smile. You always make everyone smile, no matter how tough things may seem. Your willingness to make them forget the war, if only for a moment, never failed, but I never smiled for you.  
  
The speech is ending and photos are taken. Bright lights flashing, someone calls for pictures of the gundam pilots, and you turn and look at me. Our eyes meet, they lock and we stare, you smile at me and wave for me to come over, my legs move on their own. My heart starts to beat rapidly, like a bird trying to escape a cage. I'm right beside you and you sling your arm around my shoulders, hugging me close to you. The warmth of your body so inviting, I wish I could stay with you.  
  
Quatre snickers then I feel something brush against my neck, you nuzzle me gently and a flash goes off. Someone has a picture of us together like that? If only I knew them and could get a copy of it.  
  
The other pilots then come over, standing close to Duo and me. It feels as if this is the last time we'll be together before we all say good- bye. Moments pass, the cameras leave we are finally alone and begin to part ways.  
  
Quatre and Trowa are together; they'll always stay at each other's side. Wufei says he's joined Preventers and will be with Sally hopefully what will be a long time. The three of them leave and the hug or shake their hands to say good-bye, leaving me with Duo, the man I love at my side.  
  
"So where are you heading Heero? Off with your princess or going to find work somewhere? You could always join Preventers with Wufei since you are such a strong fighter. I'm sure they'll accept you in a heart beat."  
  
I can only stare at him. So this is our last moments? Deciding what our futures will be? How can he think I want to be with Relena, when he's the only one I need.  
  
"What's wrong Heero? Cat got your tongue or somethin'?" He looks at me confused, but I only see how beautiful he is.  
  
This might be my last chance to say something to him, but I can't form a sound. My heart clenches as I realize he'll leave me soon and I don't know where I want to be.  
  
I want to be near him. I want to tell him I love him, but he'll probably just turn me away.  
  
"Well since you don't seem to know, I guess I'll see you again sometime maybe. See ya around Heero."  
  
He turns to leave, my heart screams to not let him go. My body acts by itself and I grab his arm before he can go. He whips around and he's eyes grow wide. I then kiss him with as much passion I have, trying to show him that I need him, begging him not to go.  
  
He doesn't react to the kiss and I shamefully pull away. I can't look at him. I can't see how he hates me now. He must hate me, since I'm the one who kissed him. I stare at the ground waiting for him to smack me, punch me, reject me and toss me away. The minutes lag on, but he doesn't do any of those things. I timidly look up. Maybe he just left, too disgusted by me to even act violently to me. I meet his gaze but he doesn't look angry, just a little sad.  
  
He then smiles at me and pulls me to him and wraps me in his arms. I'm startled by this, but then allow my own arms to wrap around his waist and nuzzle my face against his neck, this time around.  
  
We stand there a few moments, not caring who looks on. I'm in the arms of the one I love and feel that nothing can go wrong.  
  
Duo then releases me and gives me this mischievous grin, then takes my hand in his and makes my go with him.  
  
We end up at a motel, a nice one at that, Duo rents a room and drags me down the hall. Thoughts form in my head what we could do here, but even more though I'm willing; I don't know if I can do that.  
  
The door is opened and Duo pulls me in. He attacks my mouth with fervor and I greedily attack back. Mouths are warring; I feel my clothes come off. Duo's touches caress my skin as I feel my boxers come off. He prepares me and no words are said, as he pushes me to the bed. His warm body against his and I don't mind giving in.  
  
He enters me after I am well prepared. I feel so complete with him in there. We writhe, we dance an endless rhythm and I can't help but want this to last forever.  
  
Sadly though, we reach our peak, cry out in unison, our names are what the other speaks.  
  
Duo collapses onto me, still filling me completely. I don't want him to move and he doesn't disappoint me. We stay locked in a lover's embrace, our breath intermingling and Duo finally speaks.  
  
"Why didn't you ever say anything to me before? We could have done this a long time ago." I stare at him then regain my voice. I have to tell him. I have no choice.  
  
"I love you Duo. I always have, but I couldn't show you. I thought you'd be mad."  
  
"You're really an idiot you know that. I wouldn't have done this, if I were mad. I love you too Heero, even though you never said anything, I knew you liked me, although I couldn't tell how much. I'm glad you kissed me when you did. Or else I might have let you go without giving us a chance to do what we just did."  
  
I snuggled closer into him and knew now what love can be and is.  
  
  
  
I have no idea what prompted me to write this. Maybe I was feeling guilt that I was torturing Duo so much in my other fic. Which I am currently writing the next chapter to as well, having a little bit of trouble with it, but it'll be up soon. I promise. Anyway, I kinda slipped into poetic mode while writing this, so if it seems sing songy and fluffy, I blame it on writing on so many poems today and not getting enough sleep. I really should stop writing in the early morning hours, but if I stopped then I would be late with updates and can't have that now can I? Please review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
